Papermaking machines generally are comprised of three sections: forming, pressing, and drying. Papermakers fabrics are employed to transport a continuous paper sheet through the papermaking equipment as the paper is being manufactured. The requirements and desirable characteristics of papermakers fabrics vary in accordance with the particular section of the machine where the respective fabrics are utilized.
With the development of synthetic yarns, shaped monofilament yarns have been employed in the construction of papermakers fabrics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,209 discloses a fabric woven of flat monofilament warp yarns; U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,420 discloses a non-woven construction where the papermakers fabric is comprised of spirals made from flat monofilament yarns.
Numerous weaves are known in the art which are employed to achieve different results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,788 discloses a dryer fabric having three layers of cross machine direction yarns interwoven with a system of flat monofilament machine direction yarns such that floats are created on both the top and bottom surfaces of the fabric. The floats tend to provide a smooth surface for the fabric.
Permeability is an important criteria in the design of papermakers fabrics. In particular, with respect to fabrics made for running at high speeds on modern drying equipment, it is desirable to provide dryer fabrics with relatively low permeability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,209 discloses the use of flat monofilament warp yarns woven contiguous with each other to provide a fabric with reduced permeability. However, even where flat warp yarns are woven contiguous with each other, additional means, such as stuffer yarns, are required to reduce the permeability of the fabric. As pointed out in that patent, it is desirable to avoid the use of fluffy, bulky stuffer yarns to reduce permeability which make the fabric susceptible to picking up foreign substances or retaining water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,209 and 4,755,420 note practical limitations in the aspect ratio (cross-sectional width to height ratio) of machine direction warp yarns defining the structural weave of a fabric. The highest practical aspect ratio disclosed in those patents is 3:1, and the aspect ratio is preferably, less than 2:1.
U S. Pat. No. 4,621,663, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses one attempt to utilize high aspect ratio yarns (on the order of 5:1 and above) to define the surface of a papermakers dryer fabric. As disclosed in that patent, a woven base fabric is provided to support the high aspect ratio surface yarns. The woven base fabric is comprised of conventional round yarns and provides structural support and stability to the fabric disclosed in that patent.
U.S. Pat. No 4,815,499 discloses the use of flat yarns in the context of a forming fabric. That patent discloses a composite fabric comprised of an upper fabric and a lower fabric tied together by binder yarns. The aspect ratio employed for the flat machine direction yarns in both the upper and lower fabrics are well under 3:1.
In use, papermakers fabrics are configured as endless belts. Weaving techniques are available to initially weave fabrics endless. However, there are practical limitations on the overall size of endless woven fabrics as well as inherent installation difficulties. Moreover, not all papermaking equipment is designed to accept the installation of an endless fabric.
Flat woven fabrics are often supplied having opposing ends which are seamed together during installation of the fabric on papermaking equipment. Usually one end of the fabric is threaded through the serpentine path defined by the papermaking equipment and is then joined to its opposing end to form a continuous belt.
A variety of seaming techniques are well known in the art. One conventional method of seaming is to form the machine direction yarns on each end of the fabric into a series of loops. The loops of the respective fabric ends are then intermeshed during fabric installation to define a channel through which a pintle is inserted to lock the ends together.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,331; 4,438,789; 4,469,142; 4,846,231; 4,824,525 and 4,883,096 disclose a variety of pin seams wherein the machine direction yarns are utilized to form the end loops. In each of those patents, however, the machine direction yarn projects from the end of the fabric and weaves back into the fabric adjacent to itself. Accordingly, the loops inherently have a twist or torque factor and are not entirely orthogonal to the plane of the fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,096 specifically addresses this problem.
It would be desirable to provide a papermakers fabric with machine direction seaming loops which do not have torque and/or twist.
Additionally, the opposing sides of a papermakers fabric generally serve distinct functions. One side being utilized to carry the aqueous paper web; the other side being in contact with the various rolls and other mechanisms of the papermaking machine. It would be desirable to provide a true two-sided dual characteristic papermakers fabric designed to facilitate the distinct requirements for the opposing fabric sides.